A mounting assembly is commonly used to mount a cable on an electrically conductive structure. In a particular application, the conductive structure is the fuselage of an airplane. In order to protect the conductive structure from electric arcing or short-circuits in the event that insulation of the cable is damaged, current systems use insulating caps that are mounted on metallic mounting elements such as rivets or bolts. However, it is possible to mount the cable even if these caps are not in place, if they have not been mounted during the assembly. This poses a potential risk, as nothing would be disposed between the damaged cable and a metallic mounting element in such an instance.